Bathroom Bother
by rui78901
Summary: Caroline and Max find out they actually share something in common in the most awkward situation ever. Only on 2 Broke Girls :D


**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT. all RIGHTS GO TO cbs AND WHITNEY. **

Okay so this is my first 2 Broke Girls Fan-fic. I love the dynamic between Max and Caroline. It's freaking amazing. So this is a short take on what might happen if the both share something in common.

* * *

><p><strong> Bathroom Bother<strong>

It has been several months since Max gained Caroline Channing as a roommate, and her illegal horse Chesnutt. Sometimes Max struggles living with Caroline's constant mainstream lifestyle. Last week, Max woke up to Caroline loudly singing Rihanna's We Found Love. Within a few seconds, Max threw her IPod out of the window. Thankfully, they live on the first floor.

Max is seated on the coach, digging into a value size tub of ice cream. She is watching the Real Housewives of New Jersey, and constantly making jokes about how fake and scripted, the show is. At the same time, Caroline is getting out of the shower. She wraps her hair in a pink towel, and suddenly spots a HUGE spider in the corner of the ceiling. She instantly freezes and tries to scream for Max.

'M-M-M-MMM-Max', she quietly whispers in fear.

Meanwhile, Max has changed the channel and is now watching the local news. Being Max she pokes fun at how low the blonde weather girls blouse is.

"I thought I was watching the local news, not a porno" she said, grabbing the remote and switching the TV off. She wonders what is taking Caroline so long, as she needs to get a shower before work.

Max walks over to the bathroom and knocks on it.

"Hey, Caroline if your masturbating in their please don't use the good soap. It's kinda my thang."

Caroline is still frozen on the spot, constantly shaking.

With no answers or laugh from her joke, Max bursts in and finds Caroline, naked.

"OMG, that's what a Brazilian looks like," joked Max in front of her currently naked roommate. "Caroline...Caroline,' said Max, waving her hands and snapping her fingers in Caroline's face. Max squinted at Caroline's eyes and slowly followed her focus. Max finally spots the HUGE spider and jumps into Caroline's arms. Max covers her eyes so she cannot she the spider.

"Wait, you're afraid of a spider too?" asked Caroline, holding her roommate whilst being completely naked.

Max unburied her face, and looked up at Caroline. "What, n-n-n-n-no!" constantly stuttered Max. Caroline knowing that Max is lying walks towards the spider. Max instantly covers her eyes and starts kicking her legs. "Okay, so you are defiantly afraid of spiders," announced Caroline, feeling all proud that Max and her have something in common. "You know what that means?"

Max jumped out of Caroline's arms and landed her middle finger on Caroline's lips. "Don't let those words; EVER leave that Manhattan rich mouth of yours. We have nothing in common. We are like Kim and Kris, only we stayed together."

"Thanks, I think. But, Max I, I mean WE can't leave until – Caroline points at the spider – this beast is out of OUR place" said Caroline. Max giggled at Caroline calling the spider a "Beast".

"A dragon is a beast. Justine Bieber is a beast. You without make-up is, an under discovered being. But, a spider is 100% not to be consider...a BEAST!" replied Max.

Caroline smirked and walked towards Max in her birthday suit. She grabbed her by the hand, lifted her up, and charged towards the spider. Max starting kicking again and kick Caroline's Chanel perfume out of the window. Caroline was furious, channelled her inner HULK, and lifted Max higher towards the spider. Whilst on inches away from the creature Max cracked. "OKAY, I hate Spiders!" she declared to Caroline and half of Brooklyn.

Pleased that Caroline finally got Max to admit her fear, she lowered her to the floor. Suddenly Caroline spots a rat running past her and jumps on Max. Max Smirks and chase after the rat with Caroline in her arms. Screams come from Caroline as she is tormented naked by a rat. HAhdccz

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS SHORT AND WATCH 2 BROKE GIRLS :(#)<strong>


End file.
